dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
INFINITE
INFINITE *'Nombre:' **INFINITE (Internacional). **인피니트 (inpiniteu) en Corea. **インフィニット (infinitto) en Japón. **無限 (Wúxiàn) en China. **'¿Por qué 'Infinite'?:' Su nombre simboliza "sin límites", que es para dar cumplimiento a lo largo de su carrera. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicos **'Número de ex-integrantes:' 1 chico *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 09 de Junio del 2010. **'En Japón:' 06 de Junio del 2013. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por qué 'Inspirit'?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. El fandom recibió el nombre el 17 de agosto del 2011, también porque sus fans los inspiran, animan, alientan, etc. *'Color Oficial:' Dorado Metálico Perlado / Pearl Metal Gold. *'Géneros: ' K-pop / R&B / Electropop / Dance / J-pop / Pop-Rock /J-Rock. *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Universal Music (Japón). *'Sub-Unidades:' **INFINITE H (2013). **INFINITE F (2014). *'Solistas:' **Sungkyu (2012). **Woohyun (2016). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Originalmente el grupo debutaría con 5 integrantes (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woo Hyun, Hoya y Myungsoo), pero luego fueron agregados Sung Yeol y Sung Jong, quedando así un grupo de 7 integrantes. '2010: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'First Invasion' ' El 9 de junio del 2010, se libero su primer mini álbum titulado 'First Invasion'. Ese mismo día debutaron a través de un Showcase con la canción 'Come Back Again'. INFINITE es conocido por sus altos niveles de sincronización y sus bailes. En el 2010, Infinite apareció en el reality show de Mnet 'You Are My Oppa (Eres mi Oppa)' introduciendo al grupo antes de hacer su debut oficial el 09 de Junio. '2011: Segundo mini-álbum 'Evolution El 7 de enero de 2011, Infinite lanzó su segundo mini álbum ''Evolution'. Su canción promocional se titula ''''Before the Dawn (BTD)'. El 17 de febrero de 2011, las promociones de 'BTD' finalizaron en Inkigayo (SBS), donde Infinite presentó una versión remix de la canción. El 7 de marzo de 2011, Infinite lanzo un teaser del MV para su siguiente canción 'Nothing's Over'. El 16 de Marzo, fue lanzada la versión completa del MV, antes de su comeback stage en M! Countdown (Mnet) el 17 de Marzo, donde presentaron ambas canciones, 'Nothing's Over' y parte de 'Shot'. El 12 de Mayo, Infinite continuó con la promociones de su mini album con su canción 'Can U Smile' en M! Countdown (Mnet). 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'Over The Top El 15 de Julio, Infinite lanzo un teaser en su sitio oficial a la medianoche de su próximo video musical ''Be Mine', seguido por una previa del álbum el 20 de Julio. El 21 de julio de 2011, Infinite lanzo su primer album completo, titulado ''''Over The Top' junto con el MV de su canción 'Be Mine'. El 23 de Julio, el grupo tuvo realizo su comeback stage en Music Core (MBC). 'Ultimo regreso del año con su primer álbum repackage 'Paradise El 1 de Septiembre, recibieron el su primer premio musical con ''Be Mine'' en M! Countdown (Mnet). Han recibido la "Doble Corona" por ganar dos veces el primer lugar en M! Countdown. El 22 de Septiembre, Woollim Entertainment ha revelado un teaser del vídeo musical de ''Paradise'' para su próximo Album Repackage ''Paradise'. El 26 de Septiembre, Infinite fue lanzado su primer album repackage ''''Paradise', de su album 'Over the Top'. El 9 de Octubre, Infinite obtuvo su primer lugar en Inkigayo (SBS) por su canción 'Paradise'. Infinite luego ganó su segundo trofeo con 'Paradise' el 13 de Octubre en M! Countdown (Mnet). '2012: Debut solista de Sungkyu' Sung Kyu fue el primer miembro de Infinite en lanzar un mini álbum en solitario, titulado 'Another Me'. Kim Jong Wan de NELL compuso el single 'Shine' y fue dado a Sungkyu como regalo. El 17 de noviembre, el sencillo fue previamente lanzado. En este mini álbum, Sungkyu trabajó con Sweetune para crear un moderno Rock, llamado '60 seconds'. Para la filmación del MV, su compañero de Infinite L interpretó al personaje principal. Sungkyu también participó personalmente por escrito en la letra de su single "41 Days". A pesar de un período de promoción corta de a penas tres semanas, el álbum fue bien recibido y se convirtió en el álbum más vendido físicamente para el mes de noviembre, con 62.958 copias vendidas. El álbum ocupa el puesto #22 de lista de álbumes físicos anual de Gaon Chart's de 2012. 'Tercer mini-álbum 'Infinitize El 15 de mayo, Infinite lazo su tercer mini album ''Infinitize'' junto con el MV de su cancion principal ''The Chaser'. Producido por el famoso productor musical Sweetune, ''''The Chaser' tiene un moderno y poderoso ritmo marcado por el signo definitorio de Infinite, su “perfecta sincronización” en el baile. 'The Chaser' se posicionó entre los primeros tres lugares de muchos portales de música como Soribada, Cyworld, Bugs, Melon, Olleh Music, Mnet y mas. En Bugs y Cyworld, cuatro canciones de 'INIFINITIZE' se posicionaron en las listas de los 10 mejores. Su cancion 'The Chaser' obtuvo Triple Corona por ganar #1 en una semana en todos los Show de Música. El 14 de junio, Infinite ganó su primer triple corona en M! Countdown (Mnet) con 'The Chaser' que alcanzó el primer puesto en las listas durante tres semanas consecutivas. A finales de año, la revista Billboard nombro a 'The Chaser' la canción número uno de KPOP del año. '2013: Debut de su primer sub-unidad 'Infinite H El 4 de enero, a través de su página oficial, su compañía anuncio que el nuevo álbum de '''Infinite-H', Fly High, será lanzado el 11 de enero. Ellos también revelaron una imágen para mostrar el concepto del álbum. En la imagen, Dongwoo y Hoya están utilizando trajes blancos salpicados con pintura. Las paredes moradas detrás de ellos también están salpicadas con pintura. La canción principal del álbum, Special Girl, fue producida por Primary. Un representante de su agencia declaro: “Hemos venido trabajando en el álbum cerca de un año, así que pueden esperar buena calidad”. El 7 de enero Infinite-H revelo un teaser para su cancion principal Special Girl, el vídeo comienza con un graffiti de corazón humano rojo en la pared, a continuación, luego al ritmo de la música fuerte la escena cambia a una con los dos chicos sentados en un coche verde sexy. En algunas de las escenas posteriores, vemos Hoya y Dongwoo posando con seguridad unos trajes llamativos cubiertos con joyas bling-bling y accesorios. El 11 de enero Infinite-H revelo el video musical completo para Special Girl con la participación de Bumkey. Su primer mini album Fly High cuenta con las colaboraciones de varios artistas como Dynamic Duo, Zion, T y Geeks. Cuarto mini-álbum 'New Challenge' El 1 de marzo durante una reunion de fans, el grupo anunció que habian finalizado la grabación de su próximo álbum y que regresarian muy pronto. El 17 de marzo se revelo que el grupo regresaria con su cuarto mini album New Challenge y la cancion principal Man In Love. El video musical fue liberado el 21 de marzo mostrando una imagen de novios perfectos. Man In Love fue producida por "Sweetune" con quien ya trabajaron para su cancion The Chaser, Man In Love'es una cancion pop con arreglos de sintetizadores. ''Man in Love' consiguio un All-kill al colocarse numero uno en las principales listas musicales : Soribada, Cyworld, Bugs, Melon, Olleh Music, Mnet y mas. Infinite obtuvo siete premios durante su promoción en los Show de Música. 'Debut en japón con su primer álbum 'Koi ni Ochiru Toki El 6 de Junio, INFINITE lanzó su álbum debut en Japonés, '''Koi ni Ochiru Toki', alcanzando el #1 lugar en el album chart de Oricon durante la semana del 3–9 de Junio con 69,647 copias vendidas. 'Segundo sencillo 'Destiny El 1 de julio Woollim Entertainment revelo un teaser video para el segundo sencillo del grupo '''Destiny', el teaser del vídeo musical, que ha sido rodado en los Estudio Universal de California, Estados Unidos, aparecen los miembros del grupo caminando por unas solitarias calles, conduciendo a través del desierto, y en lo que parece un viejo hangar, rodeados de piezas de aviones. Woollim Entertainment revelo que los costes de produccion para el video musical del grupo Destiny ascendieron a 10 billones de won (unos 900.000 dólares) y tardaron diez dias en terminar de filmar. Destiny contendrá cuatro canciones: la canción principal Destiny, “Inception”, “I’m Going to You” y “Mom”. Destiny mostrará la armonía entre la presentación única y color musical de Infinite mientras que “Mom” será una conmovedora balada. El 16 de julio Woollim Entertainment revelo el video completo para Destiny, el vídeo musical comienza calmado para luego explotar con energía en la segunda parte con los miembros de Infinite desarrollando poderes sobrehumanos de fuerza, fuego, etc. Woollim Entertainment declaro que el grupo solo promocionaria la cancion durante dos semanas para enfocarse en su primera gira mundial “One Great Step” el 9 de agosto en el Seúl en Olympic Gymnastics Arena. La gira esta programada para realizar 17 paradas en diferentes ciudades en todo el mundo. 'Primer World Tour 'One Great Step Infinite comenzó su gira mundial llamada "One Great Step" el 9 de agosto en Seúl. La gira incluyó 31 conciertos en Asia, América del Norte, América del Sur, Europa y Dubai. El grupo concluyó su gira mundial con un concierto encore "One Great Step Returns" en Seúl el febrero de 2014. El 22 de noviembre de 2013, Infinite ganó como el ''Best Male Group en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2013. Ademas, recibió el premio Sony MDR Worldwide Performer. '2014: Reality show 'This Is Infinite' y 'One Great Step Returns El 16 de enero, Mnet lanzado una vista previa de nuevo reality show del grupo, "'This is Infinite'", y el 6 de febrero, el show salió al aire su primera emisión. Este fue su primer show de variedades como grupo desde Ranking King en el 2012. Tras actuar en 15 países para su gira mundial,"'One Great Step'",Infinite celebró un concierto encore titulado "'One Great Step Returns'" para concluir su gira mundial. El concierto encore se llevó a cabo durante 2 días, el 28 de febrero y 01 de marzo en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl. 'Debut de dos nuevas sub-unidades 'Infinite F' y 'ToHeart' Durante el concierto, una nueva sub-unidad, ''''Infinite F', fue anunciada, integrado por miembros Sungyeol, Sungjong, y L (Maknae Line). 'Infinite F' realizaron una nueva canción, titulada 'Heartbeat', mientras 'Infinite H' realizó una nueva canción titulada 'Alone'. 'When I Close My Eyes', una canción de composición propia, fue realizado por Woohyun. El 10 de marzo, Woohyun y Key de SHINee debutaron en una nueva unidad secundaria, llamada ToHeart. 'Lanzamiento de álbum instrumental 'The Origin El 10 de abril, Infinite lanzó '''The Origin', un álbum instrumental de las canciones más representativas de la banda, y el primer álbum de este tipo por un grupo coreano. Antes de la publicación de 'The Origin', Infinite lanzó el video de música instrumental para su canción 'BTD (Before The Dawn)', que contó con escenas nunca antes vistas del MV original. 'Segundo álbum completo 'Season 2 El 17 de abril, la página oficial de Infinite se sometió a una completa transformación, y los visitantes se encontraron con un mensaje sencillo en blanco y negro que decia '''Infinite Season 2'. Bajo el texto se podia leer Last Romeo El 11 de mayo Infinite revelo una imagen teaser grupal para Last Romeo, en la imagen, los chicos de Infinite lucen trajes blancos marcados, mientras que los miembros Hoya, Sunggyu y Dongwoo tienen el cabello con colores brillantes en tonos azul y naranja. El 13 de mayo Woollim Entertainment revelo que el grupo regresaria con su segundo album Season 2 y revelo un video teaser para Last Romeo, con un concepto bastante oscuro, el teaser muestra a los chicos intentando alcanzar a una chica y corriendo hacia ella. También vemos a esta chica y a los chicos dentro de una biblioteca. Season 2 es el segundo álbum de larga duración de Infinite desde “Over the Top” de 2011. Además de una canción de la subunidad INFINITE H, también habrá una canción especial de la nueva subunidad formada, INFINITE F, integrada por los miembros Sungyeol, L, y Sungjong. El trío debutó en el concierto del grupo “One Great Step Returns” del pasado mes de febrero en Seúl. El líder Sunggyu y Woohyun también contarán con canciones en solitario en el álbum. El 21 de mayo, infinite regreso con el vídeo musical de su canción a promocionar Last Romeo. EL completo vídeo musical representa un dramático y emocionante romance mientras los miembros persiguen a sus amadas, emite una vibra y concepto oscura distinta a los vídeos musicales pasados de Infinite. Season 2 de Infinite vendió 50.000 copias en cinco días, alcanzando el número uno en la lista. Last Romeo tambien consiguio el numero uno en varias listas musicales 'Regreso con su segundo álbum repackage 'Be Back Wollim Entertainment dio a conocer, el 13 de julio a través de su web oficial, una imagen teaser sorpresa para su comeback. La imagen, filtrada en blanco y negro, muestra a los miembros caminando solemnemente a través de un campo seco. Las palabras “Infinite”, “Be Back” (“Estar de vuelta”) y “2014.07.14” son escritas a lo ancho, dándole el título y la fecha al comeback de Infinite. El 20 de julio infinite revelo el video musical para '''Back', en el video los chicos tienen una imagen más oscura cuando se convierten en gangsters y pelean para salvar a la pequeña hermana del líder Sunggyu, interpretada por la actriz Kim Hyang Ki. Back tiene como productor a Rphabet, quien también está detrás de la popular canción Destiny del grupo. Back consigio un All-kill al colocarse en el numero uno en las principales listas musicales : Soribada, Cyworld, Bugs, Melon, Olleh Music, Mnet y mas. En Bugs y Cyworld El 9 de agosto el Wollim Entertainment revelo una nueva version del video Back, el video se enfoca en la fuerte coreografía que se hizo para la canción. Los fans también tendrán una mejor visión de la coreografía así como los movimientos precisos que INFINITE ha mostrado desde sus días de debut. 2015: Quinto mini-álbum 'Reality' El 1 de marzo de 2015, Woollim entertaiment reveló un teaser del comeback, sin embargo, este no se realizo y su regreso tuvo que esperar. El 29 abril de 2015, Woollim entertaiment a través de su cantal oficial de Youtube revelo el teaser de The answer y el 4 de mayo el teaser de Kontrol lo cual marcaba comeback del Líder de SungGyu. El 6 de Julio de 2015, Woollim entertaiment libero el teaser de 'Bad' lo que marcaba el regreso del grupo con su quinto mini-album, el cual se titularía 'Reality'. Ese mismo día se revelaron imágenes teaser en sus redes sociales. El 13 de Julio de 2015, finalmente se reveló el mini-album completo junto con el MV de la canción principal 'Bad' y realizaron actividades de promoción del album inmediatamente después de su lanzamiento con un Show Case y promocionaron en Show de Música. 'Segundo World Tour 'INFINITE EFECT El 21 Julio 2015, Woollim a través de su canal de Youtube lanzo un teaser de su Segundo World Tour, titulado 'Infinite Effect' iniciando el 8 y 9 de agosto en el Estadio de Gimnasia del Parque Olímpico de Seúl. La primera parte de la gira, revelo ciudades tanto de Asia como de Europa y más tarde revelarían la segunda parte de la gira es decir irían confirmando las ciudades. '''INFINITE SHOWTIME' El 25 de noviembre MBC Every1 lanzó algunos teasers para la sexta temporada de su serie de reality shows "Showtime", "INFINITE SHOWTIME". El 10 de diciembre, el programa se emitió su primera emisión el 6 pm KST en MBC Every 1; Este fue su primer programa de variedades como un grupo desde "This is Infinite" en el 2014. '2016: Álbum recopilatorio japones 'BEST OF INFINITE A principios de agosto, se confirmo que INFINITE lanzaría un álbum que recopilaría de sus hits japoneses. Despues, se confirmo que el album se lanzara el 31 de agosto y su canción principal se titula ''D.N.A.'. '''Sexto mini-álbum 'INFINITE ONLY' El 2 de agosto, se reporto de acuerdo con una fuente interna, que INFINITE está preparando un nuevo álbum que será lanzado en septiembre. La fuente dijo: “Es cierto que hay un gran interés en su nuevo disco puesto que INFINITE siempre ha lanzado discos poderosos y divertidos. Muchos productores están interesados en el nuevo disco de INFINITE y están trabajando duro para mostrar sus canciones”. La agencia de INFINITE, Woollim Entertainment, confirmó la noticia y afirmó: “La fecha no se ha confirmado todavía, pero nos estamos preparando para el álbum con el otoño en mente”. La agencia continuó: “Actualmente, estamos grabando para el nuevo álbum. Dado que el concierto es mañana, tenemos la intención de terminar el disco después del concierto. A pesar de que no han sido confirmadas para el nuevo álbum, las nuevas canciones serán revelados en el concierto”. El 31 de Agosto, se revelo un teaser que daba comienzo a su tan esperado regreso que esta programado para el 19 de Septiembre. Luego se revelo que su sexto mini álbum se titularía 'INFINITE ONLY'. El 19 de setiembre a la medianoche, el exitoso grupo de siete miembros lanzó su nuevo mini-álbum titulado 'INFINITE ONLY'. El mini-álbum incluye siete canciones en total, y cuenta con la pista título, The Eye (con el título coreano de ” Tifón”). Otras canciones del mini-álbum incluyen “Eternity”, “Air”, “One Day”, “True Love”, “Thank You” y “Zero”. El video musical de The Eye también fue lanzado a la medianoche, y cuenta con los chicos en el ojo de una tormenta de ruptura emocional. Ellos muestran su impresionante coreografía de la canción en el video, y también ponen sus cualidades interpretativas en buen uso para el guión dramático. 'INFINITE ONLY' se coloco en el numero 1 en siete países (Taiwán, Hong Kong, Malasia, Indonesia, Tailandia, Filipinas y Singapur) '2017: Salida de Hoya y anuncio de comeback' El 30 de agosto, Woollim Entertainment anunció que Hoya dejará INFINITE. La agencia escribió: “El contrato exclusivo con el integrante de INFINITE, Hoya, terminó el 9 de junio del 2017 luego de estar con nosotros por siete años”. Ellos explicaron que mientras discutían la renovación de contrato en junio, él decidió tomar otro camino para seguir sus sueños y la compañía y los integrantes decidieron respetar su decisión. “Debido a que fue una decisión cuidadosa, se consideró por mucho tiempo” ellos continuaron: “Con la excepción de Hoya, los integrantes de INFINITE completaron la renovación de contratos. La agencia está trabajando para reorganizar el grupo de seis integrantes y planean apoyar las actividades grupales e individuales como hasta ahora”. Despues Hoya escribio una carta de disculpa hacia las fans e Infinite, tras la noticia de la salida de Hoya de la agencia y del grupo, Woollim Entertainment ha declarado que INFINITE planea hacer un regreso a finales de año, una fuente dijo: “Está planeado que, en primer lugar, todos los miembros realizarán sus actividades individuales; Después de terminar sus actividades individuales planeadas, podrán prepararse para el nuevo álbum de INFINITE. Ellos intentarán hacer un regreso dentro del año" El 21 de noviembre Woollim Entertaiment anunció: "INFINITE se esta preparando para un regreso en enero. Su horario no ha sido confirmado pero ellos siguen grabando nuevas pistas y editandolas" INFINITE Fan Meeting "BEGIN AGAIN" El 17 de noviembre, Woolllim Entertainment anuncio que el evento INFINITE Fan Meeting Begin Again 'se estará llevando acabo desde el 29 al 31 de diciembre, en Blue Square IMarket Hal, Seoul, '"Begin Again" 'refleja las esperanzas de INFINITE por un nuevo comienzo para ellos y sus fans cuando ingresen en su octavo año como grupo juntos en 2018, como regalo especial, el fan meeting que se llevara a cabo el dia 31 de diciembre empezara a las 10 PM así los miembros estarán con las fans para saludar al año nuevo, Woollim Entertainment declaro: ''"Decidimos celebrar esta reunión, para que los miembros puedan dar la bienvenida al año nuevo a todos sus fans quienes han apoyado a INFINITE por los pasados 7 años, esperamos que estén atentos a todas las grandes cosas que INFINITE hará en el 2018." El 3 de diciembre, INFINITE revelo una imagen teaser para su fan meeting '"Begin Again" '''donde podemos ver a los miembros en trajes llevando instrumentos musicales con un predominante fondo amarillo, el 10 de diciembre revelo una segunda imagen que es completamente opuesta a la primera. El 26 de diciembre, acordando a Woollim Entertainment, se revelo que los miembros de INFINITE presentaran sus canciones individuales en el fan meeting '"Begin Again", la canción individual que Sung Gyu presentara estará incluida en su próximo álbum, ademas INFINITE también revelara por primera vez una canción de su tercer álbum "TOP SEED" que sera su primera presentación oficial como 6 miembros, por lo que están preparándose para mostrar incluso una mejor presentación, Woollim Entertainment, compartio: "Hemos decidido revelar una nueva cancion del próximo álbum de INFINITE así como las canciones y presentaciones individuales de cada miembro por primera vez en el fan meeting para que las fans puedan crear buenos recuerdos con los seis miembros de INFINITE" '2018: Tercer Album Completo 'TOP SEED El 22 de diciembre a la medianoche, INFINITE revelo la primera imagen teaser para su gran regreso como un grupo de seis integrantes, la imagen muestra a los integrantes en un elegante salón con un vestuario igual de elegante, la imagen también revela que el grupo regresara con su tercer álbum titulado '"TOP SEED"' el 8 de enero. El 25 de diciembre a la medianoche, INFINITE empezó a revelar las primeras imágenes teaser para su tercer álbum '"TOP SEED"' comenzando con los primeros integrantes Sung Yeol y L, el 26 de diciembre continuo con los siguientes integrantes Woo Hyun y Sung Jong, el 27 de diciembre revelo las últimas imágenes teaser de su últimos integrantes Sung Kyu y Dong Woo. El 28 de diciembre revelaron una segunda imagen teaser grupal. El 1 de enero a la medianoche, INFINITE revelo un vídeo teaser en su versión corta para su canción principal titulada '"Tell Me",' '''en el breve vídeo podemos ver a los chicos en diferentes sitios con una atmósfera de ruptura y misteriosa con colores electrónicos, mas tarde INFINITE empezaría la cuenta regresiva hacia su regreso con su tercer álbum '"TOP SEED" 'comenzando a revelar vídeos teaser iniciando con su primer integrante Sung Gyu. El 2 de enero a la medianoche, INFINITE revelo la lista de canciones para su tercer álbum '"TOP SEED", el álbum incluirá las canciones solistas de los integrantes Dong Woo, L y Sung Jong que presentaron anteriormente en su fan meeting'' Begin Again, el álbum constara con un total de 12 canciones: "Begin", '"Tell Me", "Synchronise", "No More", "TGIF (Dong Woo Solo)", "Pray", "Why Me", "Blow", "I Hate", "The Day That Passed (L Solo)", "Confession (Sung Jong Solo)" y "Begin Again", canción que ya habían dado a conocer en su fan meeting, su canción principal estaría escrita y compuesta por BLSSD, las canciones solistas fueron escritas por cada miembro respectivamente, al medio dia, INFINITE continuaría con la cuenta regresiva hacia su regreso revelando el vídeo teaser de Sung Yeol, en el, podemos ver al miembro haciendo poses dinámicas hacia la cámara. El 3 de enero a la medianoche, INFINITE revelo un segundo vídeo teaser en su versión larga, para su canción principal '''"Tell Me", exclusivamente a través de Naver V App las primeras 12 horas, en el teaser podemos ver a los miembros en un lugar contemporáneo de colores electrónicos, como si estuvieran en un sueño, con un toque de drama, en el también podemos observar que parte de la coreografía fue revelada, ademas de que parte de su canción principal "Tell Me" fue insertada en la música de fondo del teaser con un adictivo sonido, al medio día, INFINITE continuo con su cuenta regresiva, revelando el vídeo teaser de Sung Jong, el 4 de enero, revelaría el vídeo teaser de Woo Hyun faltando solo 3 días hacia su regreso con su tercer álbum. El 5 de enero, INFINITE revelo un adelanto de su tercer álbum "TOP SEED", el álbum muestra diversos géneros, Urbano R & B, Metal Rock, Balladas Pop y Waltz, haciendo de este, un álbum muy completo, a 2 días de su regreso, al mediodía INFINITE revelaría el vídeo teaser de Dong Woo, el 6 de enero terminaría su cuenta regresiva revelando el ultimo vídeo teaser individual de L. Integrantes De Izquierda a Derecha: ''' Dongwoo, Sungjong, Sungyeol, L, Sungkyu, Woohyun *Sungkyu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dongwoo (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Woohyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sungyeol (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sungjong (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) '''Ex Miembros *Hoya (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2010 - 2017) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Álbum Compilation' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Live Álbum' 'DVDs' *Infinitize Showcase 2012.06.29 *INFINITE INVASION 1ST CONCERT LIVE IN SEOUL 2012.08.20 *Infinite Concert: Second Invasion Evolution 2012.12.28 *Infinite "That Summer" Concert 2013.04.30 *Infinite Second Invasion Evolution Plus -Arena Tour Japan 2013.10.28 *Infinite - 'Infinite Destiny in America' 2013.10.18 *INFINITE - In Travel INFINITE Busan - DVD 2014.07.21 *INFINITE ONE GREAT STEP RETURNS DVD 2015.04.20 *INFINITE - That summer concert 2 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Best' 'Single' 'DVDs' *INFINITE JAPAN 1ST LIVE「LEAPING OVER」DVD 2012.02.29 *Infinite 3rd Mini Album Showcase Special DVD 「The Mission」 2012.07.24 *Infinite's Sesame Player DVD Box 2012.09.05 *INFINITE CONCERT「SECOND INVASION」in JAPAN 2012 *Infinite Ranking King 2013.04.24 *Ifinite that summer concert DVD *Infinite Destiny in American Production DVD 2013.10.18 *INFINITE 1ST ARENA TOUR IN JAPAN」 2013.10.30 *INFINITE Trunq and Travel DVD *INFINITE Dis is INFINITE DVD *INFINITE One Great Step Returns DVD 2015.03.20 OST *"Always Open" Tema para Welcome To Convenience Store (2011) *Infinite - She's A Fantasy (What Is Mom OST, 2012) * INFINITE F - Heartbeat ( High School Love on OST, 2014) * Woohyun - When love comes (Modern Farmer OST, 2014) * INFINITE- Tele Monster time (Telemonster, 2014) Conciertos/Tours *'INFINITE Japan 1st Live Tour "Leaping Over" 2011' **21 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka **23 y 24 - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Blitz *'INFINITE 1st Solo Concert "Second Invasion" 2012' **11 y 12 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **25 y 26 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Conference Center *'INFINITE Second Invasion "Evolution" Encore Concert 2012' **01 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'INFINITE Summer Concert "That Summer 1" 2012' **08, 09, 10, 11 y 12 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea *'INFINITE Summer Sonic Concert 2012' **18 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón **19 Agosto - Osaka, Japón *'INFINITE Arena Tour In Japan Second Invasion "Evolution Plus" 2012' **27 y 28 Octubre - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **01 Noviembre - Nagoya - Nihon Gaishi Hall **03 y 04 Noviembre - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall **11 Noviembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Marine Messe **21 y 22 Noviembre - Tokyo - Yoyogi National First Gymnasium *'INFINITE 1st World Tour Concert "One Great Step" 2013' **09 y 10 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **18 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall **31 Agosto - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium **05 Septiembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Marine Messe **10 Septiembre - Hiroshima, Japón - Sun Plaza Hall **13 y 14 Septiembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **18, 19 y 20 Septiembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **28 Septiembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **05 Octubre - Singapore, Malaysia - Singapore Indoor Stadium **12 y 13 Octubre - Taipei, Taiwán - Hsinchuang Stadium **19 Octubre - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Stadium Negara **25 Octubre - Guanzhou, China - Guanzhou International Sports Arena **30 Octubre - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **03 Noviembre - Manila, Philippines - Smart Araneta Coliseum **08 Noviembre - Los Angeles, EEUU - Nokia Theatre **11 Noviembre - California, EEUU - San Jose State University **13 Noviembre - Washington, EEUU - The Filmore Silver Spring **16 Noviembre - New York, EEUU - Manhattan Center Studio **27 Noviembre - Londres, Inglaterra - Evetim Apollo London **01 Diciembre - Paris, Francia - L'Olympia **06 Diciembre - Dubai - Sheikh Rashid Hall *'INFINITE "One Great Step" Returns Encore Concert 2014' **28 y 29 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **01 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'INFINITE Summer Concert "That Summer 2" 2014' **07, 08, 09, 10 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **14, 15 y 16 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall *'INFINITE Japan Tour "Dilemma" 2015' **01 Febrero - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Marine Messe **21 y 22 Febrero - Tokyo - Yoyogi National First Gymnasium **07 y 08 Marzo - Osaka - Osaka Castle Hall **11 Marzo - Aichi **05 y 06 Mayo - Tokyo - Yoyogi National First Gymnasium *'INFINITE 2nd World Tour "INFINITE EFFECT" 2015-2016' **08 y 09 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **05 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **30 Septiembre - Nanjing, China - Mountain China Union Pay Stadium **04 Octubre - Warsaw, Polonia - Progesja Music Zone **07 Octubre - Paris, Francia - Casino **09 Octubre - Londres, Inglaterra - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire **11 Octubre - Berlin, Germania - Columbia Hall **18 Octubre - Beijing, China - Beijing Workers Gymnasium **24 y 25 Octubre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **07 Noviembre - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **13 Noviembre - Singapore, Malaysia - Suntec **15 Noviembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Tennis Indoor Senayan **21 Noviembre - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **07 Enero - Vancouver, Canadá - Queen Elizabeth Theatre **10 Enero - Los Angeles, EEUU - Nokia Theatre **13 Enero - Mexico - Auditorio BlackBerry **16 Enero - Santiago, Chile - Teatro Caupolican **19 Enero - New York, EEUU - PlayStation Theatre **31 Enero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 *'INFINITE 2nd World Tour "INFINITE EFECT ADVANCE" Encore Concert 2016' **20 y 21 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'INFINITE Sumer Concert "That Summer 3" 2016' **03, 04, 05, 06 y 07 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **13 y 14 Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall **30 y 31 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Toyosu Pit **01, 03 y 04 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Toyosu Pit **06, 07 y 08 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba Conciertos Participativos *Hong Kong National Youth Day (2017) *MEGA K MUSIC FESTIVAL in Hong Kong (2016) *One Asia Dream Concert (2016) *DMC Festival (2016) *PRC National Day Youth Concert in Hong Kong (2016) *Busan One Asia Festival (2016) *MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka D1-D2 (2016) *Cultural Exchange Mexico (2016) *Dream Concert (2015) *M COUNTDOWN at KCON 2015 Japan (2015) *I Want Music "Energy" Concert in Macao (2015) *Hong Kong Asian Pop Music Festival (2015) *Taiwan New Year Special -Taipei Arena (2015) *PEPSI CONCERT at Olympic Park Gymnastics Stadium (2014) * 2014 Popular Asian Idol Super Concert (2014) * Star World Tianyi Telecom Concert (2014) * Sports World 9th Anniversary Hope Concert (2014) * MBC Korean Music Wave en Beiging (2014) * KBS Music Bank live in Mexico (2014) * The Brilliant Motor Festival K-pop (2014) * 2014 Hongkong Dome Festival * KBS Music Bank live in Brasil (2014) * LA Kpop Festival (2014) * Gangnam Hallyu Festival (2013) *Pepsi Concert (2013) *Stars' Love Concert,en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (2013) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (2013) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop Concert" (2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (2013) *KCON 2012 (2012) *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (2012) *Happy Concert (2012) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *KBS Olympic Fighting Korea Concert (2012) *Lotte World Open Concert (2012) *Dream Concert (2012) *MCD Smile Thailand Concert (2011) *Open Concert (2011) Películas *Infinite Second Invasion Evolution The 3D Movie (2012) * Grow (2014 - 2015) Programas de TV *'2017: 'tvN ''Island Trio (Sung Kyu) 23.10.17 *'2017: tvN Little Big Hero (L) 23.10.17 *'2017: SBS Master Key (Sung Jong) 21.10.17 *'''2017: ''MBC Every1'' Weekly Idol (Dong Woo, Sung Yeol, Sung Jong) 18.10.17 *'2017: '''OBS Eodi Road (Dong Woo) *'''2016: tvN SNL Korea 8 *'2016: 'JTBC Knowing Bros *'2016:' MTV Taiwan Idol Of Asia Interview *'2016: '''Take Care of My Refrigerator (Sung Kyu) *'2016:' ''Arirang TV After School Club (Todos a excepción de L) *'2016:' KBS MV Bank Stardust *'2016: 'MBC Every1 Weekly Idol *'2016:' KTV Special Interview *'2015:' KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *'2015:' Weekly Idol *'2015:' 5º Aniversario: "Inspirit Shining Night" (Todos menos SungJong) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (Sung Kyu) *'2015:' After School Club (Sung Kyu) *'2015:' Fluttering India (Sung Kyu) *'2015:' KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu) *'2015:' After School Club (Infinite H) *'2015:' Running man (Dong Woo) *'2014:' MBC Three Wheels (Hoya, Dong Woo & Sung Jong) *'2014:' Running Man (Sung Kyu y Hoya) Ep.201 *'2014:' Weekly Idol *'2014:' SBS- MTV The Show *'2014:' Arirang TV After School Club *'2014:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (Sung Kyu y L) (MCs) *'2014:' Arirang TV *'2014:' KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo y Sungyeol) *'2014:' We Got Married Global Edition (Sung Kyu) *'2014:' Mnet This is Infinite *'2014:' Mnet America "Danny from LA" *'2014:' Idol Athletics Championship *'2014:' SBS Running Man Ep.179 (Sung Kyu) *'2013:' KBS (The Dreaming Sea) (Sung Kyu) *'2013:' Let's Go Dream Team *'2013:' KBS2 The Sea I Wanted' Show (Sung Kyu, Woohyun y Dong Woo) *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *'2013:' Arirang Pops in Seoul *'2013:' KBS1 Open Concert *'2013:' Arirang TV *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' KBS Crisis Escape Number One (Sung Kyu) *'2013:' MBC Infinity Challenge (Sung Kyu) *'2013:' KBS Live Tong Plus *'2013:' Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *'2013:' Mnet Enemy Broadcast *'2013:' KBS Guerrilla Date *'2013:' KBS Vivid Informed Filming *'2013:' KBS Golden Camera Ep.10 (Woohyun) *'2013:' KBS2 Live Tong Plus *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' ArirangTv Simply Kpop *'2013:' Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) *'2013:' Music Billboard "Entrevista" *'2013:' SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *'2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *'2013:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *'2013:' The Genius: Rules of the Game (Sung Kyu) *'2013:' SBS The Laws of the Jungle (Sungyeol) *'2013:' SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *'2013:' KBS 'Mamma mia'(Dong Woo) *'2013:' JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *'2013:' KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *'2013:' "Full House" (Hoya) *'2013:' "Ask in a box" *'2013:' "The Beatles Code 2" *'2013:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L (MCs) *'2013:' JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) *'2013:' "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *'2013:' Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) *'2013:' TrunQ Korea *'2013:' Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) *'2013:' Running Man (L, episodio 129) *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.21.2) ( INFINITE H ) *'2013:' Let's Go Dream Team *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) (Sung Kyu) *'2013:' KBS Star Date *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *'2012:' Idol Wrestling *'2012:' Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *'2012:' KBS Guerrilla Date *'2012:' Shinhwa broadcast *'2012:' Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *'2012:' KBS Gag Concert *'2012:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *'2011-2012:' "birth of a family con A Pink " *'2011:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *'2011:' SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) *'2011:' KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Todos menos Sungyeol) *'2011:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) *'2011:' Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *'2011:' Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *'2011:' Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) *'2011:' Mnet "Secret t" *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) *'2011:' Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *'2011:' Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) *'2011:' KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) *'2011:' KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) (ep.18 - 24) *'2011:' E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) *'2011:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) *'2011:' tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) *'2011:' KBS "Family Ties" *'2010:' MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) *'2010:' ETV "Wowman" (Dong Woo) *'2010:' XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) *'2010:' Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *'2010:' Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *'2010:' KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) *'2010:' KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) *'2010:' KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *'2010:' MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) Reality Shows *'2015:' (MBC) Showtime Infinite *'2014:' (Mnet) This is Infinite! *'2013:' (Mnet) 10 Days in Japan Story *'2013:' Infinite 8 days in America *'2013:' (TrunQ Korea) Infinite Busan Wish Travel *'2012:' (Mnet) Ranking King *'2012:' (KBS) Birth of a Family con A Pink *'2011:' (Mnet) "Sesame Player Season 2" *'2010:' (Mnet ) Japan "Days of Infinite" *'2010:' (MBC) "Infinity Girls" *'2010:' (Mnet) "Infinite! eres my oppa!" Programas de Radio *'2018': (SBS) Cultwo Show (11/01/18) *'2018: '(SBS) Park Soyun's Love Game (10/01/18) Woo, Woo Hyun, L & Sung Jong *'2018: '(SBS) Choi Hwajung's Power Time (09/01/18) Woo, Woo Hyun & Sung Jong *'2016:' MBC FM4U Hope Song at Noon Radio (06/10/16) *'2016': MBC Kangta's Starry Night (27/09/16) *'2016': SBS Kim Chang Ryeol's Old School Radio (27/09/16) *'2016': SBS Cultwo Show (20/09/16) *'2015:' (SBS) CulTwo Show (5/02/15) *'2014:' FM4U Kim Shin Young (22/07/14) *'2014:' (SBS) Choi Hwa Jung (4/06/14) *'2014:' (KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (4/06/14) *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa (4/06/14) *'2013:' (KBS) Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio *'2013:' (MBC) Sukira Kiss The Radio *'2013:' (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show *'2013:' (KBS) ShimShimTaPa *'2013:' (SBS) Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game *'2013:' Young Street Radio *'2013:' (KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). *'2013:' (MBC) FM Younha's Starry Night Radio *'2013:' (MBC) ShimShimTaPa *'2013:' (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show *'2013:' (KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio *'2013:' (KBS) Radio en Árabe *'2012:' (KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume *'2012:' Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio *'2012:' (MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio *'2012:' (KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio *'2011:' SEED RADIO 97.5 FM *'2011:' ShimShimTaPa *'2011:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio *'2011:' Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time *'2011:' Youngstreet *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night Radio Show *'2011:' Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show *'2011:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio *'2010:' Lee Sooyeong's Music Show *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night *'2011:' Young Street Radio *'2010:' Lee Sooyeong's Music Show *'2010:' Youngstreet *'2010:' Lee Sooyeong's Music Show (Con Sistar) *'2010:' Starlight radio Anuncios * Galaxy player 5.8 *Elite Uniform (Con IU) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) *Elite Uniform (2013) *NatuurPOP (2013) *NIKE 1st Look (2013) *Pepsi (2013) *Samsung Galaxy (2013) *Elite Uniform (Con Juniel) (2013) *ROGATIS INFINITE CF Sungkyu,Woohyun,Howon Ver. (2014) *Pepsi (2014) *Elite (2014) * Diesel watch (2014) Premios Curiosidades: *Sus posibles nombres eran Supersonic y Big Dipper. * Tuvieron un gran debut gracias a su música y coreografías muy elaboradas, no ganaron premios ese año pero se robaron la atención de todos. * INFINITE es conocido por sus altos niveles de sincronización y sus bailes. * En su primer concierto los integrantes lloraron de la emocion todos menos Sungkyu * Los chicos son realmente cercanos a las chicas de SISTAR. Y se consideran grupos vecinos-amigos por las fanbases. * Su canción She's back era originalmente para SHINee, pero como la canción no iba con el concepto del álbum Lucifer, fue cedida a INFINITE. * Fueron el primer grupo Idol coreano en transmitir un concierto en vivo por youtube "Second Invasion Evolution". * Fueron los primeros invitados idol del programa "Weekly Idol". Aparte de ser el grupo que más veces ha ido (Mas de 10 episodios, actualmente 12 episodios ). Por eso los MC's Doni y Coni dicen que son familia y sus chicos especiales. * Son uno de los pocos grupos que renuevan su logo cada ciclo de promociones, como parte integral de su concepto. * Fueron apodados como los príncipes del kpop. * Son muy conocidos en Asia, Europa y América latina. * Para el lanzamiento del album Infinitize al cual pertenece la cancion The Chaser y con la cual promocionaron el 15 de mayo de 2012 Infinite iniciaron las promociones con un “non-stop showcase tour” que les llevo a cinco ciudades diferentes de Corea del Sur. Comenzando en Gwangju a las 9am, continuando hacia Pusan a las 12pm, Daegu a las 2pm, Daejeon a las 5pm, y finalizando en Seúl a las 8pm. El grupo uso un helicóptero para viajar entre ciudades durante todo el dia. * En mayo de 2014 INFINITE 'llevo a cabo un showcase de gran escala en tres países Corea, Japón y Taiwan para dar inicio a las promociones del segundo album de larga duracion "Season 2". El show case llevo por nombre "1 .2.3 ” lleva el siguiente mensaje “1 ocasión que no vendrá de nuevo” El primero concierto se llevo a cabo el 19 de mayo en Japón, el segundo el 20 de mayo en Taiwan y por último, el 21 de mayo en Corea. * Infinite ocupó el primer lugar en los billboard 20 Best K-Pop Songs of 2012 con "The Chaser" para esto Infinite vencio a Big Bang y PSY haciéndose así del primer puesto, por esto mismo fueron catalogados por billboard como el mejor grupo K-pop ascendiente del 2012. * Trabajaron junto a UNICEF para promocionar la “2012 UNICEF Birthday Donation Campaign".'' * Son considerados uno de los grupos con mayor precisión en sus bailes algunos programas de televisión los mencionan como referencia de sincronizacion o comparan a otros grupos Idols de baile con la sincronizacion de Infinite. * La película de Infinite "Infinite 3D" superó en audiencia a la de Super Junior, Big Bang y BEAST. * Por primera vez estuvieron dentro del Top 10 de los Melon Music Awards en el 2012, con su exitosa canción "The Chaser". * Son considerados el grupo con facciones más bellas naturales (Sin cirujías) dentro de la industria Kpop, en una encuesta realizada a cirujanos plásticos. * INFINITE y otros grupos como “SS501" “KARA" y “SNSD" son reconocidos por hacer muy popular el kpop en Japón, siendo los artistas mas famosos y queridos en el vecino país. * El video musical del grupo de hip hop Dynamic Duo - “BAAAM" hacen una aparicion especial, al igual que Monster y Muzie de UV. * Sunggyu siempre es molestado en programas de variedades, en especial por los miembros; por lo que en la mayoría de veces Sungjong sale a calmar la situación. * Debido a que están muy unidos a TEEN TOP y hacen varias presentaciones juntos, los fans nombraron a los dos grupos TEENFINITE. * Realizaron un Special Stage junto a TEEN TOP , estos cantaron The Chaser e ''INFINITE To You.'' * El MV de "Destiny" ha sido grabado en los Estudios Universal de California siendo el primer grupo Kpop en pisar dichos estudios, dicho MV esta valorado en 900.000 dólares o alrededor de 10 billones de wons. * Su primera gira mundial'' "2013 Infinite 1st World Tour One Great Step"'' se presento en 30 ciudades del mundo entre ellos L.A - EE.UU, Londres-Inglaterra, París-Francia, y Lima-Perú (Aunque este último se canceló por los premios 2013). * Hoya y Dongwoo suelen componer los rap de algunas de sus canciones, como "Destiny". * Su video "Destiny" alcanzó más de un millón de reproducciones en tan sólo un dia. * SungKyu (el lider) aveces puede ser juguetón con los miembros e incluso consentirlos mucho, pero cuando se trata de hacer su rol de líder es muy estricto con ellos. * Hoya y Dongwoo compusieron la canción MAMAMA de Tasty. * Su primer tour mundial "One Great Step" empezó el 09/08/13 en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. * La compañía Samsung para ayudar a respaldar su nueva serie Galaxy incluida la Note 3 y Galaxy Gear smartwatch, ha contratado a tres artistas para hacer "Galaxy Songs": INFINITE, CNBLUE e ICONA POP. * El teaser del MV para la "Galaxy Song" que se titula "Request", se reveló en el canal oficial de YouTube de Woollim. En el teaser, los chicos muestran prominentemente productos de Samsung Galaxy. El MV completo de "Request" fue revelado el 27 de septiembre. * Según una encuesta vía SNS realizada por KBS, INFINITE es el grupo más popular en el sudeste asiático. * Todos los miembros quieren mucho a su lider SungKyu (aunque aveces le hagan bromas) incluso en una entrevista revelaron que no sabrían que hacer si el no estuviera. * Se posicionaron en el 3º lugar del ranking "Los mejores grupos idol del 2013",basado en las partituras (basados en gráficos digitales), las ventas de álbum de música, premios, el fan café, etc. * Confesaron que sus peleas a veces llegan a los golpes. * Tardó 2 horas en filmar la escena de lluvia en su MV "Come Back Again", y estaban cantando en vivo en ese momento. * SungYeol fue el lider durante el programa This is infinite, lo cual hizo que SungKyu se pusiera triste y se sintiera traicionado por sus dongsaeng * Cuando los chicos lanzaron Be Mine el CEO les decía que no sintieran presión por todas la actividades, pero había invertido mucho dinero en ellos y debían hacerlo bien por lo que estaban presionados aún más. * Su dormitorio siempre esta desordenado ya que no limpian mucho. * Antes de debutar los chicos solían vivir con el CEO de la compañia y otros 5 trainees, la casa solía tener muchos defectos (Goteras, grietas, etc.), por eso, ellos pedían al CEO que cambiaran de casa pero él les dijo que solo cuando debutaran y entraran al Top 10, pero no lo lograron, tiempo después lanzaron Nothing's Over y lograron entrar en el 9° lugar, cuando le dijeron al CEO, él les dijo que su propuesta había expirado así que les dio una nueva oportunidad pera esta vez tenían que entrar al TOP 3, después de lanzar Be Mine lograron posicionarse en el primer lugar y al final, el CEO cumplió su promesa cambiando asi su dormitorio a unos apartamentos de lujo. * Las partes del rap de la canción "Last Romeo", fueron escritas por Dongwoo y Hoya. * En el nuevo album "Season 2" Sunggyu escribió la letra de la canción "Light" la cual él canta como solo. * Woo Hyun escribió la letra y compuso la canción de su solo (Close your eyes). * Para el video de "BACK" los chicos recibieron dos semanas de entrenamiento para realizar las escenas de lucha. * El concepto de "Back" era chicos malos. * Su canción 1/3 Remix y Last Romeo salieron en el capitulo 1 del Drama My Lovely Girl cantadas por el grupo ficticio Infinite Power. * Su última canción "Back" se puede escuchar en el capitulo 3 del drama My lovely Girl. * El CEO de Woollim Ent, Jungyeop, tiene una gran relación con ellos. Pasan muchos días juntos: se los lleva al campo de picnic, a pescar, salen de compras y ven películas juntos o les invita a cenar. El CEO incluso les acompañó durante toda la gira mundial de 2013. Para él son sus niños consentidos y una vez escribió que, pese a que no cobraban tanto como otros grupos de su categoría o no tengan muchos cambios de ropa en los conciertos, les está muy agradecido por todo el esfuerzo y el cariño que le dan. Carta completa. * El CEO vendió su casa para pagar el MV de Destiny. * B-Bomb y Jaehyo de Block B fueron un traines para Infinite. Se rumorea que B-Bomb perteneció a la banda antes de su debut pero tuvo que dejar por razónes personales. * Billboard los ha reconocido como el grupo de kpop más creciente y del que en América sobretodo en Peru y México más se hablaba, ha estado en listas de artista de billboards más influyentes por twitter y música. Billboard alabó 'Last Romeo' por su estilo musical y coreografía sincronizada. * Kim Sung Kyu confirmado para nuevo programa de variedades junto con otros idolos en la india. * Infinite fue el unico grupo coreano invitado a los 9th Asian Film Awards 2015 realizado en Macao * Infinite participo en el Hong Kong Asian Pop Music Festival 2015, donde se celebro el cumpleaños de Hoya * En la conferencia de prensa previa al Hong Kong Asian Pop Music Festival 2015, unas fans se infiltraron causando un caos, ocasionando la interrupción de la misma. * Sunggyu actualmente está preparando el lanzamiento de su segundo álbum en solitario con la ayuda y el apoyo de Kim Jong Wan de la banda de rock Nell. * Sung Yeol y Sung Jong hicieron una parodia de Troublemaker de HyunA Y JS en el cual se dieron un beso. * Jo Woojong puso en su Twitter, "Lo siento, fans de INFINITE. Sé que yo soy peor en lo que a aspecto se refiere. Lo sé... Estaba en el guión pero creo que lo malinterpreté." Y añadió, "Yo también soy un fan que adora a INFINITE y me disculpo una vez más." El presentador se refería a los comentarios que hizo durante el programa National Choir en la grabación del MV de I'm Korea, el 15 de mayo. Mientras hablaba con Sunggyu y Myungsoo dijo, "Dos miembros de INFINITE están hoy aquí con nosotros, pero parece que los han elegido según su aspecto, el más guapo y el más feo." Sobre eso, Sunggyu comentó ingenioso, "Yo soy el guapo, ¿verdad?". Pero el comentario del presentador siguio molestando a los fans. *Iniciaran las promociones de su álbum "Reality" la misma semana de su lanzamiento y la canción principal con la que promocionarán será "BAD". *INFINITE realizará su segunda gira mundial titulada "INFINITE EFFECT" iniciando el 8 y 9 de agosto en el parque olímpico de Seúl. *"INFINITE EFFECT" ha tenido una intensa demanda debido a que todas las entradas para los shows en Seúl se agotaron en solo 10 minutos. *Aunque el lanzamiento de su álbum estaba programado para ser liberado el 13 de Julio de 2014 a las 00:00 hora de Corea la plataforma de música Spotify tenia disponible el álbum dos días antes de su lanzamiento oficial a través de la cuenta del artista (Infinite), horas mas tarde el álbum fue bloqueado por la misma plataforma (?) y vuelto a liberar posteriormente. Algunas fans de Infinite iniciaron una campaña para detener la reproducción del álbum en dicha plataforma de música alegando filtracion del álbum otras dijeron que era legal puesto que el álbum aprecia en albumnes de Infinite. Woollim Entertaiment no se había pronunciado ante la filtración(?) del álbum hasta el momento de la edición de este articulo *Es el primer grupo de KPOP en subir a youtube un vídeo en 360°(tambien conocido como toma panoramica una nueva funcion de Youtube donde el usuario puede mover el video al angulo que el desea ver). *En una reciente transmisión de radio se comentó que L es el integrante que más ha ganado dinero sólo por el hecho de sus participaciones en dramas y sus comerciales individuales; siendo SungJong el que menos dinero ha ganado. *Con su Álbum "Reality" han ganado ya 5 premios en Shows Musicales, en su primera semana de lanzamiento, por su gran acogida al nuevo estilo de música que proponen. *El 28 de julio en la emisión de “The Show”, '''INFINITE, GOT7, 9MUSES, Stellar y GFriend fueron nominados para el primer lugar. INFINITE obtuvo la victoria con 8,657 puntos, obteniendo el segundo récord más alto por cualquier artista en “The Show”. *Volvieron a aparecer en el reallity show INFINITE SHOWTIME donde en el primer capitulo se muestran todos conmovidos por las palabras del lider ,recordaron su primer concierto con mucha nostalgia, tambien revelaron que Hoya pasaba por una lesion en la pierna que le impedia bailar en sus conciertos, tambien revelaron que Woohyun estaba pasando por una crisis y depresion . *En los Weekly Idols Awards 2015, cuando L ganó uno de los premios, Coni le dijo a Mina de AOA: "Y como se trata de INFINITE, Mina levántate por favor". Esto causó desconcierto y curiosidad entre el fandom de ambos grupos. *INFINITE logró el mayor rating en audiencia del programa SNL Korea temporada 8, rompiendo récord durante tres semanas consecutivas, continuando su tendencia *Se reporto que el personal de SNL korea abría mostrado comportamientos inapropiados en contra de B1A4, INFINITE y Block B, pues se les acusa de haber manifestado acoso sexual. Link *Son Considerados los mejores bailarines del kpop. *Debido a que Sung Kyu ingresará al servicio militar en algún momento del 2017, el liderazgo pasará a manos de Woo Hyun. *Hoya y DongWoo se presentaron en la KCON MÉXICO 2017 en la Arena Ciudad de México como su sub unidad INFINITE H . *SungJong,SungYeol,Sung Kyu,L,Woo Hyun mandaron un vídeo a la KCON MÉXICO 2017 en la Arena Ciudad de México diciendo que no pudieron ir como grupo, pero que apoyan a INFINITE H y que luego vendrían todos como grupo. *El 30 de agosto de 2017 se anunció que Hoya decidió dejar Infinite y no renovar su contrato con Woollim Entertainment, el cual finalizó el 9 de junio, luego de 7 años. *El 2 de octubre, INFINITE se presentó como invitados en el concierto '2017 Hong Kong National Youth Day'. Esto marcó su primera etapa pública como 6 miembros después de la salida de Hoya. *En este día, INFINITE presentó "Cover Girl", "Can U Smile", "Thank You", "Be Mine", y "The Eye" con las coreografías y canciones reordenadas como de 6 miembros. Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Facebook * Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial | Dongwoo *Twitter Oficial | L *Twitter Oficial | SungYeol *Twitter Oficial | WooHyun *Twitter Oficial | SungKyu *Twitter Oficial | SungJong Instagram *Instagram Oficial *Instagram Oficial |WooHyun * Instagram Oficial | Dongwoo * Instagram Oficial | L * Instagram Oficial I SungJong * Instagram Oficial | SungKyu * Instagram Oficial | SungYeol Canal de Youtube * Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air *Youtube Oficial Woollim Ent V LIVE * Canal de V Live Oficial * Canal+ de V Live Oficial Galería Infinite01.jpg Infinite02.jpg Infinite03.jpg Infinite04.jpg Infinite05.jpg Infinite06.jpg Infinite_07.jpg Infinite_08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' INFINITE- Come Back Again|Come Back Again INFINITE - Come Back Again (Dance Ver)|Come Back Again (Dance Ver.) INFINITE She's Back|She's Back INFINITE - BTD (Before The Dawn)|BTD (Before The Dawn) INFINITE - BTD (Before The Dawn) Dance ver|BTD (Before The Dawn) (Dance ver.) INFINITE - Nothing's Over|Nothing's Over INFINITE - Be Mine|Be Mine INFINITE - Be mine (Dance Ver)|Be mine (Dance Ver.) 'Japón' INFINITE - BTD (Before The Dawn) (Japanese Ver)|BTD (Before The Dawn) (Japanese Ver) INFINITE - Be Mine (Japanese Ver)|Be Mine (Japanese Ver) INFINITE - She's Back|She's Back (Japanese Ver) INFINITE - Man In Love (Japanese Ver.)|Man In Love (Japanese Ver) INFINITE - Dilemma|Dilemma INFINITE - 「24時間」Music Video|24 Hours INFINITE - DNA|DNA SM C&C Entertainment Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:Universal Music Japan